Cookies
Cookies are small, flat, baked sweet treats that are very delicious. They are made with flour, eggs, sugar, and either butter or cooking oil, and often include ingredients such as raisins, oats, or chocolate chips. In other countries like the United Kingdom, they're often known as biscuits. Appearances VeggieTales *Are You My Neighbor? - In "The Gourds Must Be Crazy", the table was designed as a sandwich cookie. *The Toy That Saved Christmas - In Oh, Santa!, Larry was going to offer Santa his plate of cookies. However, he gave them to a bank robber, a viking, and a IRS agent. *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown - After Larry and Mr. Lunt sang Do the Moo Shoo, Larry opens a fortune cookie, which reads "Beware of Grape with wooden mallet". *The Star of Christmas - Cavis had a plate of cookies in his office. He later gave some with a cup of hot cocoa as a present to Charlie Pincher. *Duke and the Great Pie War - In The Blues with Larry, a cookie gets to smash it to bits. *Lord of the Beans - Before the Fellowship of the Bean were getting attacked from the Sporks, the Other Elf made some cookies, which turned the minions very nice since they were only eating bread. *Give and Let Give - Fidgel gets a fortune cookie from Sol. *Abe and the Amazing Promise - During the countertop segments, Junior was trying to rush the show because his mother was baking cookies. *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella - One of the tasks Minn had to do before getting the umbrella was giving grace to a plate of 4,000 year old cookies. *Silly Little Thing Called Love - The two girls drinking milkshakes were having cookies. They also have them in Happy Together! *Happy Together! - The kid on the roundabout states about that if his cosuin helps out cleaning, they can have cookies. VeggieTales in the House *Puppies and Guppies - Jimmy and Jerry were eating some cookies until Ichabeezer came into their house due to Rooney running around. *Trading Places - Jimmy gets mad with Jerry because Jerry keeps burning the cookies every time they bake some. *The Guppy Whisperer - Jimmy and Jerry bake a giant cookie to feed Happy Sunshine Bubbles. *Rise of Night Pony **Granny Asparagus made some for Laura when she decided to tell her about her (Granny's) life as a superhero. This attracted Motato when he wanted Granny to make cookies for himself. (see image above) **Motato uses them as projectiles towards Night Pony when she and Mrs. Fuzzyface were escaping with Granny. *Ichabeezer's Granddaughter - Ichabeezer asks Jimmy and Jerry to make a giant cookie for him to give to Maisy. Jimmy and Jerry get the cookie made, but they end up eating it instead. *The Lost Tooth - Larry tries to use a cookie as a tooth, only to find that it's too delicious. *Shrink-abeezer - Jimmy complains about not having a giant cookie. He becomes elated that he finally has a giant cookie after getting shrunk by Motato's shrink ray, only for the cookie to get shrunk as well, causing Jimmy to give off a Big "NO!". *Jimmy and Jerry's Big Mess - Jerry eats cookies during the song A Beautiful Mess. *The Case of the Missing Monocle - Archibald used a cookie as a substitute monocle. *Save the Cherry Cat - Larry, Jimmy and Jerry all desire to be rewarded with cookies by Granny Asparagus if they do a good job taking care of Mrs. Fuzzyface. Other *Family Recipes - Many of the recipes on the features have ones related to cookies. See Also *Pies *Cake *Doughnuts Gallery OhSanta4.png File:PlateOfCookies.png File:TheOtherElf'sSecretCookieRecipe.png|The Other Elf's Secret Cookie Recipe File:BobandLarry'sSugarCookies.png|Bob and Larry's Sugar Cookies File:RiseOfNightPony33.png|Laura is holding a chocolate chip cookie in Rise of Night Pony Category:Food and Drinks